Jericho Commonfeld
Jericho Commonfeld is a player character in the Contest of Champions Campaign. Played by King, he is the second player character introduced. Jericho is a human (half-Celt) farmer and cook from a distant country known as Favile, as well as a talented Fighter Scout. Jericho entered the contest to see how far his skill set could take him and planned to drop out once he felt he was out of his area of expertise. However, he has continued to participate despite passing what he believed to be the point where common sense dictates to leave, staying in order to support his friends and fellow party members, despite the continued friction. Appearance In the beginning of the campaign, Jericho was a relatively plain looking human man standing at 6'2", and sporting brown hair. His outfit consisted of a worker's cap, a plain button-up shirt, and a studded leather vest over brown work pants. He also wears a small, silver amulet. King has stated that Jericho looks like a simple man; lax but friendly, and emanating an aura of approach-ability. Since then he has undergone a number of changes to his appearance and outfit. His cap now has a large horned owl feather sewn to the right side as well as a special bead given to him by En-Meg directly over it. Due to the loss of his arm and subsequent further void corruption, his left arm remains wrapped in consistently changed bandages. His eyes have also undergone a change; from relaxing green to Void red- a change that Jericho is not in favor of. He does possess special contacts that subdue the Void energy from his eyes, allowing him to see the familiar color he loves. During his leisure time, Jericho wears the outfit he wore at the beginning of the Contest. However, during tests or training, Jericho wears a new outfit- a set of armor he obtained in the first town. It consists of a forest green fur coat with emerald green stripes over the forearms and chest. On top of said coat is a set of half-plate armor that consists of a breast plate and shoulder guards. Perhaps due to his worker mentality, Jericho is consistently seen with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, unless in environments of notable cold. Personality Jericho is a lax individual in most regards; appearing level headed the majority of the time. However, when in the company of individuals who have shown themselves to be of particular distaste (such as snooty nobility, those who desecrate the dead, and known campaign antagonist and bastard, Percival) Jericho becomes snarkier, annoyed and dismissive of them. Jericho has, on numerous occasions, shown himself to be steadfastly stubborn towards shows of intimidation. Though he will not risk his life for such points, he will not give the other person the satisfaction of backing down- a habit thought to be obtained from his schooling, of which he was the subject of ridicule and resentment among the higher class students. In regards to personal information, Jericho often refuses to pry into the business of others unless he is without choice or the safety of his friends demands it. When he received visions of the lives of others on the mountain, he chose not to speak about them until The Archangel forced his hand. He is shown to be very passionate about cooking. His fascination with strange and unique ingredients has made him an earnest fan of the Champion and fellow chef, Virgil F'harri. Jericho is an eager taste tester when it comes to any special dishes being served, oftentimes ignoring socialization to sample any and all the dishes on a menu. Jericho's quickness to self sacrifice has made him the target of the party's ire a few times, simply because they believed him to be suicidal. Despite probably being the hardest to kill, Jericho is often the most worried about because of this. He isn't suicidal, but he is determined to do whatever it takes to keep his allies safe, ''even if it means leaving. Background Early Life Jericho was born as the first child and son of Cainen and Deirdre. He was raised by the two on a farm in the fields of the distant country of Favile. Jericho was quick to learn and showed prodigious promise among the farming folk of his village. When Jericho was 7 years old, his mother and father had a second son, whom they named, Rael. As a child Jericho was often taught how to farm and behave properly by his father Cainen. His mother Deirdre would take him to the nearby forest and teach him how to hunt, track, and move through the forest with ease. While he states he was prodigious as the son of a farmer, Jericho believed his brother Rael to have been vastly superior to him in musical affinity. Schooling When Jericho was 14 years old, his village revealed they had compiled extra coin from more bountiful seasons of harvest, and were able to pay the tuition for a base education course at an academy in the capital. Jericho, not wanting to betray their expectations or faith in him, took the kindness and began studying in Noelth, the capital of Favile, finding himself at The Ethelric Academy. While there, he made up the surname Commonfeld in order to fill out paperwork, and to better fit in with the other students. While at the Academy, Jericho was often the target of class oriented aggression, bullying and discrimination. While tuition to the academy was paid, room, board, supplies, and other necessities were not. Throughout his academic career, Jericho worked numerous jobs including, Janitor, Cook and part time city guard in order to pay his way through school. Because of this, Jericho had passable grades, but not the best grades. Disaster The summer of his 3rd year, at 17, Jericho returned to find his village devoid of life. In his absence, the villagers had contracted a horrific plague that left no survivors. Jericho, in turn, was left to bury them himself. The only survivor of the plague, other than himself, had been his younger brother Rael, who had been hidden away from everyone by their father, Cainen. But by the time Jericho had gotten there, Rael had died of dehydration. Jericho later learned that his village had requested aid, but by the word of a knight captain, they were left to die. Jericho confronted the captain and was beaten in response. But he never backed down. Jericho returned to the Capital to finish his education. After completing he set off on his own to find a new purpose- one his village would be proud of. He spent 5 years traveling on his own until hearing of the Contest of Champions. In an attempt to get a head start, Jericho spent 6 months working at an Inn at the base of the mountain until the contest began as a cook in the kitchens. The Contest Jericho acts in a supporting manner to the party. He tends to be the first to jump in front of attacks from enemies, tanking them, and stating that he '''has a hearty body that can handle some hits". Before the first climb, Jericho challenged Narisska to a fight in the Pit, donning a recently bought shield in the hopes of winning and obtaining a large amount of gold to use in the Contest. While confident in his ability to face Narisska, as well as his guaranteed safety even in a loss, Jericho's shield failed to properly deflect one particularly brutal attack from The Brutalisk; the Alligatorian splitting the shield in two, as well as removing Jericho's left arm in the process. Believing himself unable to afford full healing assistance, Jericho only received partial healing for the injury, believing it to be all that was necessary for his arm. He left thinking that that, as well as some proper, natural healing would be sufficient. Since then, Jericho has acted as team cook and tank. The injury left him with a psychological reaction to Narisska when she is near, causing him to feel as if his arm is being taken off again. Over time the reaction lessened and has since disappeared. Becoming Void Touched Jericho had recently learned of a location known as Constellation Lake. One night, after a particularly stressful test, he found himself at a bar becoming dangerously drunk on poison. In the cool night air Jericho, in a drunken stupor, believed that going to the magic lake and looking at the Void itself would be able to easily sober him up. Though he was correct, he received an infusion of Void Abstracta Magic which directly led to the permanent reddening of his eyes and Void corruption in his previously severed left arm- the magic filling in the Void left by an unfinished healing job. As the Contest progresses he's found his arm changing and turning into a claw slowly but surely. Partially though the Contest, and during a quite fearsome vision of Amaryllis falling through the Void, he received the title of Stargazer from the Void Abstracta God, Archangel. Jericho found himself receiving prophetic dreams of the future- mostly events dealing with the Contest itself, as well as some visions of the other Void-Touched's pasts. After a while, he eventually found himself with the duty of telling people of those dreams, violating his wish to keep others' pasts private. So far none of his actions have led to any foreseeable changes and Jericho is in despair, slowly realizing he is merely a helpless witness to the inevitable forces of fate. Relationships Aadya At the academy Jericho had very few friends, one of those friends, was an upper-middle class daughter of a merchant named Aadya. Aadya is a descendant of a brass dragon- a feature which shows itself through her sharp teeth and smatterings of scales. Jericho was attracted to her passion and kindness, and she, to his understanding and calming, yet hard-working nature. The two became lovers for the duration of their academic career, until their final year. Jericho talked to Aadya about ending things, stating that he refused to be something that would hinder her dreams of becoming a knight. The classicism of the city knights would have interfered with that dream should they find she was involved with a farmer. After he graduated, Jericho left the capital, and Favile behind him, and hopes that she is doing well, still wearing the amulet she gave him for his own protection. Narisska Jericho and Narisska's relationship began as a rocky one- with Narisska's cultural differences coming across as abrasive and spiteful to Jericho. Once the two had cleared the air on that, they got along better. Jericho still could not approach her for a while, as the trauma of her cutting off his arm caused his arm to sear in pain when she would get too close. The two, however have similar personalities. Both of them enjoy cooking and looking after others, and both even having a particular race they hold in disdain due to their past experiences (Narisska with Dragonborns and Jericho with High Elves). Despite all the similarities, Jericho is often shown to be a bit more patient and understanding. This has led to a reoccurring joke in which Jericho translates Narisska's often hard to understand phrases and sayings. (dubbed: Narisskaisms) Amaryllis Amaryllis is the second member of the party Jericho had exchanged more than one line of conversation with. He initially thought the disparity between her appearance and her nonchalant mentioning of murder (via her horn) was intimidating. Over time he came to understand Amaryllis's personality- awkward and inexperienced socially- the fearful feelings lessened. He does, however, still fully believe her to be capable to break him in half with ease. He is responsible for turning around Amaryllis disaster level cooking skills into something functional, even if it is a slow process. Bogyeh Jericho and Bogyeh maintained a casual acquaintanceship through most of the Contest. Jericho regards Bogyeh as a friend, however, he does harbor some disdain for the large Elf due to Bogyeh forcing him to recount the tragic events of his past despite Jericho's protests. Ernaline Despite the shared Celt ancestry, the relationship between Ernaline and Jericho could not be any rockier of an acquaintanceship. While Jericho appreciates her concern he feels her worries are misplaced, Ernaline feels his reassurances as reductive and belittling- ignoring how others care about him. Between the two, many misunderstandings occur and because of it, Jericho is more distant with Ernaline than with other people. En-Meg Jericho first met Meg at the tavern of the first location. The mage was ordering a strange concoction that could hardly be considered food and Jericho asked them for help. Jericho, blindsided by the true ages of both Ernaline and Amaryllis, gave up on trying to understand age on the mountain and quickly understood that while childish, there was a lot more to them than met the eye. Since then, the two often share moments with Jericho acting as a surrogate older sibling, which is ironic considering the true age of En-Meg. Due to their shared Void powers, Jericho is probably the player character that best understands En-Meg. Jebbedo Jericho and Jebbedo share a casual friendship. Their interests barely overlap, but their shared friendly demeanor allows them to share conversation easily. Jericho, familiar with gnomes, easily recognized Jebbedo as far older than him and many others and initially referred to him in a formal manner. This has since become less common as the two have grown closer. Shoya The relationship between Jericho and Shoya is not very complex but is in no way antagonistic or unpleasant. Jericho speaks out of concern for Shoya's health and obsession over bread which leads to some friction, however the two share a fondness for pastries. However, the dynamic of this relationship was altered once Jericho witnessed Shoya act in a bloodthirsty manner and seem to take satisfaction in senseless murder. This event has led to Jericho striking Shoya in anger and disgust. Taichuu Jericho and Taichuu have a minimal relationship, Jericho taking note of his Tengu friend's abilities and enjoying that he enjoys his cooking. Toshiyuki Jericho and Toshiyuki have not spoken to one another much, however Jericho is glad to have them on his team and considers the Kitsune a friend. Abilities Scout Subclass * Jericho is a scout fighter- an archetype designed to mimic the ranger's ability to move through the wilds with ease. With his superiority die, Jericho can add half the amount rolled to several ability checks, increase his attack roll bonus, or increase his AC. Because of the clause that allows Jericho to half damage even from failures to raise AC high enough. Jericho is known for expending the dice to halve critical hits, which are notoriously brutal in the campaign. Void-Touched Powers * Eyes of the Stargazer: A strange spell that gives Jericho true sight, provided he does not fail a Constitution check. Over time he becomes more and more used to the magic, and can use it without as many consequences. This ability makes his eyes glow. * Void Sensitivity: Jericho is sensitive to Void energy and Abstracta magic, usually feeling a weird static in his arm or head when around it. * Void's Claw: As time progresses Jericho's left arm is turning into a Void claw, very similar to En's. When fully realized it can cut through things like a blade, cause cold damage (Void Damage), and instills fear upon any unprepared to see it. Removing the limb will just cause it to re-manifest, as stated by the mage. Notable Items "The Disappointment" The shield Jericho bought just before his fight with Narisska, which he named shortly thereafter. "The Highland Saint" A flaming great sword that Jericho has taken a liking to. After losing his shield, Jericho decided to look into two-handed weapons since he now had an arm free. "Aadya's Gift" A +1 silvered amulet of protection given to Jericho on his 17th birthday from Aadya, hoping it would keep him safe. Farmer's Hat The final gift from Jericho's father Cainen- a hat matching his own. Jericho has taken good care of this hat for years and is very attached to it. Rael's Pan-flute A simple Pan-flute carved by Rael for his 17th Birthday, Jericho found this poorly wrapped in his home. Succ Jam A mischievous potion infused with succubus energy. Jericho used some of this to persuade a blacksmith into giving him a good deal for his armor and sword. The rest has since been thrown away after a disturbing dream. Bag of Holding After seeing Jebbedo's bag, Jericho searched magic shops in the hopes of finding one for himself as he often carries a lot of supplies. Trivia Jericho was initially conceived as an NPC for King's failed campaign, but he was attached to the character and chose to remake him. King often states that the in-character manifestation of Jericho using his superiority dice to avoid attacks looks as if Jericho is using his hand to knock away the blows. King, has stated that the sub-par healing, and Jericho's unhealthy attempt at letting the arm heal naturally was his attempt at making sure Jericho's injury was not swept under the rug and passed by as no big deal, as with some fictional characters. When creating Jericho, King rolled, as he described, "absurdly" good stats for this "simple farmer". He asked if it would be too much to keep the stats, but was allowed to do so. Not wanting to break the game, King made sure that Jericho wouldn't be too outspoken or impressive during combat. Jericho has earned the name "Crit-Eater Commonfeld" for his ability to both attract, and tank critical hits. Due to the many criticisms Jericho receives, an inside joke referred to as "Fuck You, Jericho" has surfaced among the group. It usually involves Jericho undeservedly being told that by just about every member of the party for small mistakes. Jericho has a tendency to outlive and outsmart even overleveled, overpowered NPCs and has an impressive list of victories under his belt compared to other characters. Jericho cooks so much that every time King mentions Jericho cooking offhandedly, he marks off 5 silver pieces to pay more food, despite the prices probably being lower. Jericho's sword, "The Highland Saint" is named after the Celtic goddess Brigid. Co-DM Ambs has stated that the ability that frustrates them the most is Jericho's superiority dice. Jericho is the first character in the Campaign to be called Abstracta-Touched. Being Void-Touched, this coincidentally goes along with the Elemental Origin Story- the Void Abstracta was the first Abstracta to exist. Category:Team A Category:Player Characters